


Post-Dinner Pains

by QueenLexi3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amused Harry, F/M, Harry is a good husband, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All irritates Ginny, Irritated Ginny, Married Harry and Ginny, Married Ron and Hermione, Pregnant Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny Potter have just arrived home from their weekly dinner with Ron and Hermione Weasley, and a heavily pregnant Ginny has a headache that she suspects has more to do with her naggy, know-it-all sister-in-law than her pregnancy. Luckily, Harry is there to soothe her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Dinner Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry/Ginny fic, even though I love them together, so please tell me what you think! I was also considering writing a fic that's from when Harry and Ginny find out she's pregnant with James to when he's about a year old, but I'm not sure if that would be any good... Please tell me what you think about that, too. Any (respectful) feedback is very much appreciated!

Ginny huffs angrily as she steps through the fireplace into her quaint living room. When she hears Harry come through as well, she says, 

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" She hears her husband hum, and decides to take it as him agreeing with her. She turns angrily to him, hands on her hips, and bites out, "As if she ACTUALLY knows what I'm going through! Books aren't ALWAYS right! It's different for everyone!"

She turns back around as Harry is opening his mouth to say something, and when she tries to walk away she feels hands on her shoulders. 

"Ginny, love. Hermione means well. You know she does." The words are meant to soothe her, but they just make things worse. 

"I know she bloody means well, Harry! But she was so presumptuous, like she completely understands what I'm going through! She doesn't! She CAN'T, until she experiences it herself. And I know this is only my first time, but I still know more than her at this point." She huffs again and crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Ginny. I think you're being a touch unfair. Hermione really is just trying to help you out. Sometimes she just doesn't realize she's coming off as, what did you say? Presumptuous." He lets his fingers fall down to her lower back and he starts massaging there, trying to get her to relax some. It works a bit, but not much.  _  
_

"But Harry. She was so sure of herself! And what she said was wrong! I mean, honestly. I love Hermione like my sister, but she's so bloody hard to handle sometimes!" 

Harry sighs and turns Ginny around, looking her in the eyes. "Ginny. Listen. She really is just trying to help you out. She wants to offer you support any way she can, and she wants to know what's going on with you. Obviously she can't understand on a more emotional level, but all she knows to do right now is to read up and find whatever information is available to her. Her being such a nag just means she cares." 

And with that, Ginny deflates. She sighs and leans forward, setting her head on his shoulder. "It's just that... I feel like she's trying to compare my experiences to everyone elses'. No one's pregnancy is going to be like mine, so why should it be likened to someone else's?" 

Harry kisses her temple. "That's not how she meant it to come across. She's just trying to learn everything she can about how things are going for you- maybe so she knows what sort of scenarios to expect when it finally IS her turn. But, you know, you liken your pregnancy to other peoples'.  Your mum's, and Angelina's, and even Fleur's. It's one of the best ways to know everything is going okay, if you really think about it." 

She chuckles and lifts her head up off his shoulder to look him in the eye. 

"I don't know how you do it." 

Harry blushes. 

"How I do what?" 

Ginny grins and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. 

"You ALWAYS manage to make me see reason." 

Ginny's temper flares quite often, and it did so even before she was pregnant. Harry figures it must just be a Weasley thing. Or maybe a Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny thing. He smiles at her and shrugs. 

"Well, you do the same for me when MY temper gets the best of me." He leans forward and kisses her again. "Now, then. I'll make tea- no caffeine, of course- and we can curl up on the couch together and watch TV." 

Harry kisses her once more, rests his hand on the top of her stomach for a minute, and turns to the kitchen. Ginny is left with a smile on her face, a hand on the same spot Harry's was on her stomach, and the warm feeling of being loved and loving someone. 


End file.
